


The Girl From The Broken Garden

by KyotoMink



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Automail, F/M, Fanfiction, Insanity, On the Run, Protectiveness, Sisters, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyotoMink/pseuds/KyotoMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed/OC <br/>Ed & Roy hunt down the young girl with important info on the Stone but they'll have to get thur a tangled garden of weeds & one overprotective sister to get to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl From The Broken Garden

Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic: The Girl from the Broken Garden  
I stared from the garden at the boy in the red coat. The sun shined on his golden hair giving it a glow. But his face had a glow all of its own. He looked happy as he spoke to the man next to him. The man wore a military uniform, he looked important.  
I sat in the wheelchair in awe. Everyone looked so happy around & yet I sit here rotting away. At least my little sister would visit me today. She visits everyday to keep me in line. I tend to go crazy at times but I won’t let today be one of them.  
The nurse to my side took my attention from the boy. I didn’t say a word, they treat me differently from the others. “How are you feeling?” She kneeled down to my level.  
“It’s too hot to sit in the sun.” I told her. She stood up & moved behind my chair. “Then I’ll put you in the trees shade, okay?” I only nodded.  
As the nurse walked away I looked to where she had put me. I was under the big oak tree behind the blonde boy. I felt a smile creep on my face, I actually felt happy. The voices of the two carried over to me but just bits and pieces.  
“So she can….alchemist. Can wait…..Mink.” My head jumped up. Who was the boy talking about. Me or my sisters? “Yeah….amazing….here…institution.” My heart jumped.   
They must have been talking about me. The sound of my last name and the institution together was all I needed to hear. Maybe these two souls were here to get me out of this place. My head spun with thoughts of leaving, Kyone must have found them & talked to them.   
A familiar voice spooked me out of my head. “Sister!” My little sister, Kyone, came running to my side. “I’m so happy to see you Sister!” Her hug was warming.  
“Hey Kyone.” I motioned her closer. “These two guys in front, yeah them, they were talking about me. Do you know why?” It took a second for her to think then her face lit up.   
She ran behind me and pushed me up to the doorway to the main building. “Kyone what are you doing?” I asked. Without a word she took me to my small room. “You need to look really nice Sister. Now take that old gown off.” I did in a quick confusion.  
She helped me out of the cursed chair and onto the bed. She looked down at my bad leg, I knew what she was thinking. “I’m not going to do it Kyone.” I told her. She looked up with begging eyes. “Why not Sister? Your leg has no living nerves so why not automail?” I looked at her in disgust. “It’s unnatural.” She slipped a new pair on jeans on me.   
“But, if you did…” She stared at the floor as I threw a pink low cut top over my head. She suddenly looked up with tears falling from her blue eyes. “If you did Sister, you could get out of this place. We could run away from the whole world but you won’t and I don’t know why!”   
I couldn’t get her to stop crying so I just hugged her for a long while. I petted her soft brown hair. “I’m all dressed and I don’t even know why.” She face peaked from under her hands and she smiled at me.   
After my hair was brushed and put up, after the jewelry was put in their places, we were ready to meet Mr. Edward Elric and Colonel Roy Mustang. 

If you didn’t catch on to any of this I’ll explain. The name is Kyoto Mink, a 17 year old girl locked in the institution of the crazies. But I’m not in here by any accident, I was put here for a reason, and a very good one at that. But you’ll learn all of that later, I don’t like talking about that kind of thing. My little sister, Kyone Mink (try not to mix our names up, I know it’s hard) is a 12 year old with the amazing ability of alchemy, unlike myself. We have an older, Tammy, but she’s a pain so we try not to interact with her.

I was happy to see Kyone so excited. She took the corners sharp with a big grin plastered on her small face. I couldn’t help but wonder what was going on.  
The nurse stopped us before we could go outside to the garden. “Now where do you think your going little Mink?” I shot a glare at her but she paid no mind.  
Kyone put on the sweetest smile. “I’m taking my big sister to get some air and to see the flowers. There so beautiful this time of year.” Ah, she learned so much from me.  
The nurse smiled back. “Don’t keep her out too long.” After she turned down the hall we took off.  
The sun was blinding at first but my eyes adjusted very quickly. The trees moved gently with the wind, the leaves danced and the clouds moved with ease. Today was a beautiful day.  
She pushed me over to the waiting men and gave a bow. “You must be Colonel Mustang.” We looked to the one in blue, he smiled. “Yes and you must be Kyone Mink.” His voice was strong and husky.  
What I wanted to know the most was who the boy in the red coat was. “It’s nice to meet you. This is my older sister, Kyoto Mink.” All eyes turned to me.  
I felt like bacon burning on a frying pan. Were they judging me for being in a nuthouse? The idea burned in my chest. “It’s nice to meet you.” Mustang told me.  
“I’m Edward Elric, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for a long time.” His voice was sweet and filled with hope. “I’m sorry about that. We just got a phone but I’m happy that you kept trying.” Such a polite girl.  
“Could we talk somewhere private like a café?” Mustang asked Kyone. She nodded and took the position behind me. Mustang looked nervous then, I bet he was wondering if I was allowed off of the grounds. And I wasn’t but I wouldn’t let him know that.   
“Are you worried about my sister? Oh Colonel! She’s being release soon, just tell them that your in charge of her until we return.” She smiled coolly. She must have had this planned out all along. I guess she picked up the bad things I did too.   
“Alright.” He smiled down at me. My heartbeat got faster the closer we got to the front doors. The nurses voice broke me out in a sweat.  
“What are you going with her? We’ve been thought this before Kyone.” She jogged up to us in a hurry. “I’ll be watching over her until we return. We won’t be gone any longer than an hour or two.” Then he gave her the most charming smile I’ve ever seen. I didn’t think it would be so easy to leave but no one said a thing.  
As we entered the streets I saw something I hadn’t seen in years, people. Normal people doing everyday things. Walking, driving cars, walking dogs, it felt new to me and at the same time it felt familiar.  
It took 10 minutes to walk to a café. It wasn’t busy, I though they weren’t open at first. Kyone smiled at me across the table and I happily return it. Even though I got out of that place with a breeze I can’t help but feel paranoid.  
“Order what you like. I’ll be paying.” Mustang told us. I stared at the menu for a long time without seeing the words. The menu hid my face. A face with tears falling like snow. I quickly wiped them away and set the menu down. Kyone’s face was on the other side.  
“Did you decide what you wanted to eat Sister? The Chicken n Cheese sounds yummy doesn’t it.”  
Self pity made my heart ache. Kyone was saving me, she didn’t want them to know my limitations. She didn’t want anyone to know that I couldn’t read.  
“That sounds good.” I told her, at least she picked something I would like. I glanced over to Edward. He had his menu down and was drinking tea. I wanted to break the awkward silence.  
“So what do you two want with Kyone?” Kyone was pretending to look at her menu. Mustang looked up from his. “She has some information about alchemy. We’re researching something your sister knows a lot about.” I nodded.  
Another reason of self pity, I couldn’t learn alchemy. No matter how hard I tried it never worked. Tammy still makes fun of me for being too stupid to learn. But Kyone is so gifted with it.  
The waitress came to take our orders then quickly left. “We’ll go into more detail in a private manner. Is your home far from here?” Mustang asked. “Yes, it’s just a few blocks away.” Kyone replied.  
Midway into the lunch I had a thought. “I’ve seen you somewhere before Edward.” He looked up. “Where Sister?” Kyone asked.  
“In a newspaper. It was in the lobby, it had your picture in it. You were standing next to a man in armor.” He smiled. “That’s my younger brother Alphonse.”  
“Are you famous? It said you were well known.” I told him. Kyone giggled. “Everyone’s heard of the Elric Brothers. Oh Sister your so silly.” I felt a deep blush spread across my cheeks.  
“It’s okay that you don’t know about them, you have a good reason.” Everyone got quiet, I felt frozen. That comment stung but we went back to eating as if nothing was ever said.  
The lunch was good but bitter and we made it halfway home before getting stopped. “Oh Lord is that you Kyoto Mink? I haven’t seen you since the attack. Did they let you out already?” It was Canteen Green, oh joy.  
As much as I loved her I also thought she was an airhead, the biggest of anyone I’ve even met. She was 14 last time I saw her, she must be 16 now.  
Her yellow flowered sundress danced in the wind and as kept a hand on the straw hat on her fluffy blond hair. “It’s been a long time Canteen.” I told her.   
She hugged me tightly. “I thought they were never going to let you out. Did they see a change in you?” I really didn’t want to talk about it in front of the military. They were the ones who locked me up, damn military.   
“No, they let me go visiting.” I smiled at her confused face. She works as a nurse so she knows how things work. “But they don’t let people like you visit. The people are suppose to go to you not the other way around.”   
“I’m watching her until we return.” Mustang stepped in, thank heavens. “Oh well I’m really happy to see you but I know someone who wants to see you more.” I blushed and gave a nervous laugh. She was talking about her brother, my crush.  
“He misses you a lot.” I liked him so much but he never return the feelings back. She kneeled down to my right leg and started rolling up my pants leg.  
“No it’s okay Canteen.” I didn’t want anyone seeing such a sight. It was forever bruised, it looked dead and it didn’t smell that great.  
“I’m still a nurse.” She looked it over. “It needs to be removed, You have no feeling in it and it’s dead.” Kyone rested her hand on my shoulder.   
“You should let me and Data take care of it.” Rage burned in my eyes. “No! I’m not getting automail! I‘d rather die!” I knew her brother was an auto-mechanic and they work together to help people with automail.   
Canteen looked down. “I’m just trying to help. But if you get it or not you still have to have in removed.” I didn‘t say anything.  
We said our goodbyes and she promised to visit but I knew it wouldn’t happen. If she didn’t see me in the last two years what could be different now?  
The house was still the same as I remembered. It was a big 2 story home with a small front porch and a nice sized backyard.   
But things about it were different. The welcome mat I picked out with Kyone was no longer there. The happy heart sign we hung on the door was gone. It was like anything that was ever near me was gone. I didn’t want to see the inside.   
The second I entered the house I felt a coldness, not on the skin but inside I shrived. Pictures of family members I’ve never met hung on the walls but not a single picture of me was to be seen.   
An large oval shaped rugs laid under the cherry colored kitchen table. All of the cabinets were painted a dull dark red to match the table. She had painted over the sunflowers Kyone painted for me on the kitchen walls.  
My heart ached more as we traveled deeper into the place I once called home. The first year I was put away I would dream of living here, of painting the walls or planting flowers with Kyone. But all of this changes things. If Tammy thinks she can run things then she has something coming to her.  
“Would you like to see your room Sister?” Kyone asked. When I didn’t answer she moved around to see me. “I kept it just like you never left.” But she was very wrong, the whole freaking world changed in two years. I nodded to her.  
“But she did leave and things got better after that.” A low voice came from the living room. “Tammy we don’t have time for you.” Kyone backed the wheelchair to the stairs and started pulling me up. Edward ran to help.  
I got a silence joy from Kyone not referring to Tammy as ‘sister’. She saw only me as a sister. I smiled with pride.  
“Your room is mine but I still kept it yours.” She said between huffs. “What happened to yours?” I asked. “Tammy told me she was going to use mine or your room so I picked mine and moved into yours. I really don’t mind.”  
“What did she use it for?” I asked, pissed off. “Something about work but I’m not sure.” That made me madder, she didn’t even have a good reason.   
I looked down to the bottom of the stairs at Tammy. She was standing next to Mustang. She made my blood boil. With a cocky grin smashed on her face she walked over to the new phone.  
My eyes asked ‘what are you doing?’. “I’m just checking.” I wanted to fly out of chair and choke her to death.  
As we got to the top of the stairs I couldn’t hear her anymore but I was sure they wouldn’t send anyone out to get me. Kyone opened the first door on the second floor hallway. My old bedroom.  
It was a small room but I made it work. I looked down at the floor in the doorway and there was the welcoming place mat we picked out. I felt relief wash over me. Behind the door hung the happy heart and I was happy again.  
I was happy because she didn’t forget about me like so many others and she didn’t lock me out of her heart. The room was still the same as the day I was put away.   
My bed had the same pink covers with the same animal printed pillows. The pictures of Kyone and me hung on the walls. I opened the small wooden night stand next to the bed and it still had the heart famed picture of Data Green in it.   
“You did a good job keeping the place nice.” I told her. Most of my clothes were still in the closet. All of the heels I owned were sitting at the bottom.  
She smiled proudly. “I did my best.” I heard the footsteps on the stairs. “Where do you do your work Kyone?” Mustang asked. She turned to him. “In the basement, Tammy doesn’t like it down there so my work is safe.” Did that mean Tammy was stopping Kyone from her alchemy?   
“Do you want to go to the basement Sister?” She asked me. I was about to answer but Mustang answered for me. “I have to keep an eye on her so, she will.” His smile didn’t cover anything up.  
I felt like an elephant as I was pulled up and down stairs. It just reminded me how far I’d fallen. If I did get the automail I wouldn’t be such a burden.  
The basement was dark even with the two light on. Papers with hard to read writings were piles up in many piles around the big room. Marker, pencils, pens and chalk were all over the place. The walls were littered in writings and pictures. I never knew the dept of alchemy but this was overboard.   
“Where do you want to start?” Kyone asked. “I need to know about something forbidden, the Philosophers Stone. What do you know of it?” It was the most words I’ve heard Edward say.  
Kyone’s face lit up. “I have a lot of info on that but what do you need it for? Your with the government, don’t you have top agents for that?”  
I sat off to the side and listened. “The government doesn’t want the information, it’s personally reasons.” Mustang explained. “I want to know the reasons before I give important info like this.”   
Edward spoke up. “I need the stone to fix my arm and leg. And I made a promise to Al that I’d get him his body back.” He pulled back his sleeve, metal shined even under the barely lit room. “We lost them by…trying to bring our mother back to life.”  
I heard Kyone suck in her breath and her eyes were wide. “But that’s impossible! What made you think you could do it?” She didn’t get an answer.  
They went though the shacks of papers for hours. I wasn’t of any help. Mustang stood beside me. “He’ll be here for hours. When do you want to go back?” My nervous hands gripped the armrest until my knuckles were white. I was waiting for him to ask.  
“I’m never going back.” I whispered. “What? You have to.” He told me. “No. There’s nothing wrong with me. I don’t have to go back.” I looked up into his face.  
“Then why are you there?” His question was simple but it was one I couldn’t get passed. My fingers slipped from the armrest as the tears slipped from my purple eyes.  
“Sister?” Kyone ran to my side. “What is it?” I knew I wouldn’t get another chance like this, to be out in the free world.  
I pulled Kyone’s small face so close to mine, I wanted her to be the only one to hear my next words. The more the words spilled from my lips the wider her lovely eyes got. “Are you sure Sister?” I nodded and wiped away the meaningless tears.  
“Colonel Mustang I’d like a favor of you, about my sister.” He raised his dark eyebrow. “I’m not getting her out but I’ll look over her file.” He told her.   
Kyone bit her lip. “No not that.” She muttered. “Then what?” He questioned.   
“Next door is Data and Canteens workshop. All I ask is that you keep Sister out until she’s done.” I didn’t want to hear anymore.  
By now Edward had stopped his work to listen. “Done with what?” She took a deep breath. “Until her automail is done.”


End file.
